


【希斯爱梅】01 你的眼中 In your eyes

by asarin



Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: FF14 希斯拉德×爱梅特赛尔克眼中映入相同的色彩口中诉说相同的话语在遥远的破晓之时星星汇聚了
Relationships: 希斯爱梅
Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961149
Kudos: 3





	【希斯爱梅】01 你的眼中 In your eyes

孩子在注视着。  
亚马乌罗提今日风和日丽，一切都显得光辉而美好，街上行人正各自忙着手头的事情，也有人三三两两聚集在一起，就某项研究进行讨论。魔法的痕迹充斥于城市的各个角落，生命的繁荣宛若树木的枝芽般，于土地之上抽出、寄生、伸展——星球智慧之光汇聚之处，理想与梦的双翼在此展开。倘若有外面来的旅行者误入，恐怕会先赞叹于这最先进的文明吧。  
但这个孩子——名为“哈迪斯”的孩子的眼中，所见到的不仅仅如此。  
那是些在寻常事物中绝不会见到的斑斓色彩，想要用言语将它们形容出来，对于这个年岁的孩子来说恐怕也太难了些，就好像是透明却又裹挟着纯白泡沫的气流、折射出鲜艳五色的云雾、黑如曜石、赤色殷红。这些色彩糅杂在他的视野里，却不会在他的眼中投下一丝一毫的倒影。  
——哈迪斯明白，自己所能见到的世界与他人不同。  
他曾感叹于眼中世界之奇妙，但在他头一次发出赞叹的时候，周遭人都纷纷投来了诧异的目光：“你能看见吗？”“你真的看见了吗？”这些友善的亚马乌罗提市民们询问并非怀有恶意，只是纯粹好奇罢了。而在这接连的询问中，他明白了自己似乎得到了不一样的“恩惠”。那些人问他：“可以给我讲讲你眼中的世界吗？”——于是年少的孩子用稚嫩的嗓音开口了，给他们讲述他眼中灿烂又绚丽的华彩，这些故事总能吸引不少人来倾听，在他的讲述里频频点头。当哈迪斯结束讲述之后，他们又会纷纷向他鞠躬：“谢谢你，可爱的小孩子。”，最后在意犹未尽的讨论中携手离去，留下他一个人。  
倘若说一点的寂寞都感受不到的话，多半是骗人的。小小的孩子并不能将眼中所见之景的全部美好共享与人。但哈迪斯的性格也并非多愁善感，只是偶尔会叹一口气：“如果还有别人和我一样就好啦，至少还可以一起聊一聊看到的东西……”诸如此类。然后又会兴致勃勃地、重新观察起这个世界。  
此时，在他的眼中，漂亮的星火一般的光芒正穿过这些古怪的雾气，倏忽之间，那透明的气泡突然裂开一道缝隙——啊啊，又一个灵魂开始了冥界的旅途。哈迪斯站在那里，注视着这个灵魂启程，从裂缝之中伸展出红色的细枝，将这颗闪光的灵魂细细包裹，然后只是一瞬，那颗灵魂的火光噼啪炸出一连串的彩色，消失在了空气中。  
年幼的孩子似乎感受到了什么，情不自禁地脱口而出——  
“好漂亮的颜色啊……”“好漂亮的颜色啊！”  
唉？  
哈迪斯有点困惑地眨了眨眼，声音……变成了两个吗？不不、是还有人在说话！他几乎是飞快地扭过了头，却发现在他的右侧，有个与自己年纪相仿的孩子，正透过白色的面具，用同样诧异的眼神打量着自己。但那个孩子的脸上的困惑转瞬即逝，取而代之的是意外的惊喜——  
“哎……”“哎？！”  
又是异口同声。这下他们同时后退了一步，哈迪斯慌慌张张地盯着对面的孩子，对方的眼睛里却噌地放出了光——  
“你也能看见……？”“你也能看见吧！”  
不知是兴奋、惶恐还是紧张，哈迪斯几乎是瞬间就抓紧了兜帽，转身逃得无影无踪。

哈迪斯觉得自己被跟踪了，绝对、绝对被跟踪了。  
遭遇了那个奇怪的孩子之后，他迅速地把自己关在了图书馆，拼命地想找一本书来打消自己满脑子的杂念。即使如此，在他查看书架的时候，却总能感觉到某种奇怪的“视线”——不，说是“视线”，更像是某种“窥探”，并非来自于人的双眼，像是……透过魔力、透过“另一侧”，进行的大范围的搜寻……这究竟是什么奇怪的东西？最初他想尽量避开这份怪异的魔力，但最终还是忍无可忍，干脆集中了注意力，沿着那一侧的世界的缝隙瞪了回去。  
谁啊？！  
在不耐烦地如此想道的同时，他猛地感到自己的大脑嗡地一声，随后清晰地看到了一团耀眼的色彩。从未有过如此体验的哈迪斯在观察到这股颜色的瞬间慌乱地眨了眨眼，急匆匆地将注意力从那个世界之中离开，颜色就从眼中消失了。他站在书架之间有点呆滞地看着面前的书脊，上面的字迹有些磨损，显然是经过了多次的翻阅。刚刚的，到底是什么？他问自己。那个颜色……是什么？  
这种被注视的感觉在这个时候突然消失了。哈迪斯左顾右盼，也没有看出附近有什么疑似在盯梢的人。到底是谁啊？！他的脑海中突然闪过一个人的脸：那个满脸兴奋的孩子的模样出现了。  
……不不，怎么可能会是这种家伙！“好漂亮的颜色”什么的一定是巧合！但……他刚刚是不是说了什么，“你也能看见吧”？  
是……同伴吗？是能看得见“我见到的世界”的人吗？  
在哈迪斯还在纠结得嘀嘀咕咕的时候，已经有人无声无息地走了过来。“这位可爱的小孩子……哎呀，这么小却这么好学吗？”高大的图书管理员站在他的身边，早在前几分钟他就已经注意到了这个不知道在看些什么的孩子，“你站在这里好久了，要找什么？如果是书的话，我可以帮帮忙。”  
“……没，没什么！……谢谢您的好意！”  
哈迪斯赶紧回答。这种烦恼就算是大人也没法理解的吧！他匆匆忙忙地朝图书管理员鞠了一躬，几乎是以最快速度提起自己的袍子下摆，小跑着溜出了这几排书架。  
就在哈迪斯从图书管理员的视野中消失不到五分钟，另一个孩子来到了他的面前。图书管理员看了看他，放下手中的书本，拢了拢长袍蹲下来：“什么事？今天来图书馆的小孩子可真多。”  
“您好——”新来的孩子乖巧地向他打招呼，“您有没有看到一个，颜色很漂亮……我是说，和我年纪差不多大的孩子？”  
“哦，有的，他向那个方向去了。”图书管理员指着远处，从这边来看，有个明显小了很多的身影正在穿过花园。孩子的嘴角露出一丝微笑，转身向图书管理员致谢，随后蹦蹦跳跳地离开了。  
“现在的孩子们都十分好学啊，是他的朋友吗？”图书管理员起身，抱起先前放下的书本，“不过……‘颜色很漂亮’又是什么呢……”  
此时的哈迪斯从花园中穿过，突然感觉那种被盯着的错觉又出现了。这一次他干脆站住了脚步，准备集中注意力看个清楚。再睁眼时他又一次看到了那团光，似乎在远处正在逐渐向自己靠近——谁啊？想干嘛？别过来！  
不知是不是感受到了他的想法，那团光如同受伤了一般抖动了一下。哈迪斯愣住了，随后迅速地明白了过来——可能是某个人的灵魂吧，那……会是他吗？  
“……如果是同伴的话，也不是不行……”当他冒出这个想法的时候，就感到他注意到的灵魂剧烈地抖动着，咻咻地往他的方向来了——啊，这就是说明，对方也能察觉到自己的感情……吗？刚刚稍微放松下来的哈迪斯突然感觉神经又绷紧了，几乎是瞬间就做出了反应：  
“好麻烦啊！”  
哈迪斯一边大喊着，一边像是疾风一样逃走了。

那个孩子在注视着。  
在他的眼中，世界的颜色原本就已经足够丰富，但只要他想，完全可以让这里的颜色更加斑斓多彩。仅仅是闭上眼——再睁开的过程，落入他眼中的颜色就会有极大的改变。常人穷尽一生或许都只能见到一缕色彩稍纵即逝，对他来说却是轻而易举的事情。多么美好的世界啊、多么美丽的颜色啊——还是孩子的他就已经被这个只属于他的世界深深吸引，却无法向任何人展示出这些。即使那些年长的大人们的对他的说辞颇有兴趣，他也从他们的描述中得到了“冥界”这个词语，但能够真正理解这些的只有自己。  
因为能够看到的只有自己。  
偌大的亚马乌罗提之中，竟然无法找到一个能与自己共同注视着同样的世界的知音。  
所以，在发现似乎有人与自己拥有共同的才能的时候——  
那个孩子竟然头一次感到兴奋得难以自制、近乎战栗。  
他站在花园之中，睁开了眼睛去寻找他。这是他引以为傲的拿手秘技，冥界之中的魔力导向会为他带来灵魂的讯息——更何况是他所遇见的如此耀眼而美好的灵魂：充斥着温暖、柔和的光，如水般流动着极彩，呼吸明灭般闪烁。啊，找到他了！在捕捉到目标的瞬间，他的嘴角情不自禁地上扬，露出了有些得意的笑容：找到你了！  
他看见灵魂在轻轻地颤抖，似乎是不安：是我太激动了吗？孩子愣了一下，赶紧让自己变得再友好一些。回想起扯紧兜帽落荒而逃的他的背影，孩子的笑容反而更深了一点。你能看到吧？你能感受到吧？他如是想到，却发现灵魂的形状陡然锐利，颜色变得刺眼，仿佛是在剧烈地拒绝着。  
……啊，太激动了结果被讨厌了吗。  
在他刚刚开始沮丧的时候，那团光芒的颜色又重新柔和下来，灵魂的形状伸出两条漂亮的光带，如同一个有点局促的邀请。孩子马上就振作了精神，雀跃着向他的方向跑去，然后他看见那团颜色飞快地跳远了。  
要慢慢来。他对自己说。要慢慢来。  
“希斯拉德？”  
有人在身后喊了他的名字，孩子回过头去，看见了年长者的脸。那位是经常会向他打探“冥界”相关的事情的长者，高大的古代人看了看他， 蹲下身来：“你今天好像很开心。”  
“嗯！”  
“哦呀，一向温和的你，难得会这么兴奋。是遇到了什么好事吗？”  
年幼的孩子脸上的笑容更浓了：“是呀，是呀。”他的语调变得像唱歌一样，“我找到了朋友，最棒的朋友呀！”

哈迪斯在冲进家门后就把自己关进了房间，家人们有些奇怪发生了什么，他也只是把脑袋埋进床里一言不发。从亚马乌罗提的黄昏到深夜，他趴在床上一动也不动，却也没睡着，脑子里乱七八糟。啊……大概这就是所谓的“杂念”吧。  
“……那这杂念也太多了。”  
他有气无力地说道，却不由自主地回忆着今天发生的所有的事情。原本只是一个人在观察着……突如其来却演变成了一场捉迷藏。为什么会害怕呢？为什么要逃跑呢？明明一直渴望着有同伴的到来，却在真正遇到了共同能力者时退缩了。  
……啊，大概是，没有一个准确的“理由”。  
进食是因为感到饥饿，学习创造魔法是责任，睡觉是为了休息……诸如此类。那么自己又是为什么想要同伴、他又是为什么想要找到自己？他开始困惑了，抱着脑袋打了个滚儿，这种凡事都希望有一个理由来说服自己的习惯真不好，反而有时会给自己徒增烦恼。他从喉咙里咕噜了一声，最后叹息着想了想——  
或许想要一个朋友，并不需要什么理由……  
因为……只是想有共同的话题，想看到共同的风景，想……看到彼此眼中的颜色而已。所以想成为朋友，或许只是“想成为朋友”。  
想到这里，哈迪斯感觉自己的心里突然轻松了起来，原本如同一大块碑石压在心脏上的错觉消失了。  
他这才察觉到因为这件事情自己纠结了好久，以至于一整夜几乎都没有睡着。钟表的指针走动着发出细微的滴答声响，他抬头看了一眼才发现已经不知不觉到了这个时间。远方的天空已经微微泛白，亚马乌罗提即将迎来黎明，他在床上又趴了一会儿，心里突然冒出了一个奇怪的想法。  
想出去走走。  
破晓时分的亚马乌罗提街道上并没有什么人，整座城市陷入沉睡，静悄悄的。高楼之上偶尔会有几盏明灯亮着，他能见到创造管理局的灯光温柔地散播着光明的种子，如同引导着他的脚步一般，他鬼使神差地走了过去。  
哈迪斯匆匆忙忙地走上斜坡，却察觉到有什么人也向这个方向走了过来。他本能地眨了一下眼睛，在注视到那清晰的颜色瞬间，他的小小的惊叹脱口而出：  
“啊……”“啊！”  
——那个孩子，就站在他的面前。  
他们两人视线相撞的瞬间，那个孩子的脸上立刻毫不掩饰地露出了惊喜的表情，几乎是连蹦带跳地向他扑了过来。哈迪斯还想转头就跑，结果背后竟然是一根石柱。在他还没来得及拐个弯逃生的时候，那个孩子已经来到了他的面前，用胳膊牢牢地圈出了一个空间：“不、不准跑！”  
“……”  
他被困在墙角，被迫凝视对方的脸，紧张的神色已经无法控制地表现了出来。那个孩子也意识到自己似乎有些过分地激动了，慌忙抽回了手，“抱歉，我头一次知道还有和我相同能力的人……那个，你也是能看见的吧！”  
“……”  
“能够看见漂亮的颜色，拥有和我一样的眼睛的人，就是你吧就是你吧！能看到‘那些颜色’的人！……哎？不说话吗？”他看着哈迪斯已经紧张地扯住了自己的兜帽，把脑袋深深地埋下去，于是极力地压抑住了兴奋的语气，开始自我介绍起来：“我叫希斯拉德，我也能看见——那些东西。”他说，“我太激动，可能吓到你了，但我真的好高兴……我啊，搜寻着灵魂的颜色，翻遍了整个亚马乌罗提才找到你！告诉我你的名字吧，好不好？就告诉我吧？”  
怪不得总感觉有人在盯着我，是这家伙在找我啊……  
希斯拉德的眼睛闪闪发亮，盯着面前的哈迪斯，满脸的期待。孩子揉了揉手中的兜帽布料，感觉心里七上八下，极其地忐忑。明明拥有了同伴，为什么现在反而会更害怕了呢？对于这种不可理喻的事情，哈迪斯想不明白。他缓缓地抬起头，看见自己面前的希斯拉德，闭眼——再睁，他的灵魂的颜色充斥在整片视野之中。与他所见过的不同，哈迪斯从未见过如此漂亮而温暖的颜色，仿佛是最纯粹的白色宝石，带着绚烂的星彩，宛若银河。  
希斯拉德当然知道他在看什么，他也不着急，只是兴致勃勃地站在那里，期待地看着哈迪斯。孩子搓了搓手，突然觉得没那么紧张了，张开嘴从喉咙中挤出了几个音节：“……哈迪斯。”  
是同伴、没错，是同伴……他能看见、他能明白、他能懂得！他感觉胸腔中心脏的鼓动愈发剧烈，后知后觉的快乐瞬间缠绕了他的周身。他停了一下，挺起胸膛，大声地说出了自己的名字：“我叫哈迪斯！”  
“早上好，哈迪斯！”“早上好，希斯拉德！”他们效仿着大人的模样，各自后退一步，谦逊地对彼此鞠躬，起身时脸上都带着兴奋的红色。哈迪斯也不再局促，满心欢喜地思考着该问问这位新朋友些什么，但希斯拉德显然比他要更大胆直接：比他高了一点点的孩子跑上前来，给了他一个大大的拥抱。  
“哎……”  
“哈迪斯，你灵魂的颜色很漂亮。”希斯拉德贴在他的耳边，尚且稚嫩的声音轻轻呢喃，“是我见过的最好看的颜色，又干净又明亮，好像星星啊。”  
哈迪斯愣了愣，随后笑了起来，他伸手回抱住了对方：“……希斯拉德，你也一样。”  
分开时孩子们隔着面具互相对视，眼中却落入了彼此的颜色，这一次世界为他们的眼中烙下了彼此的色彩。即使只是相视而笑，孩子们也明白了：从今往后，那片未知的绚烂的世界将拥有两位幼小的访客，被赠予无上恩惠的他们也不再寂寞。  
亚马乌罗提的黎明在此刻到来，旭日喷薄而出，光与影与风交错，诗与歌与梦相融，在辉煌而灿烂的光芒之中，小小的灵魂的持有者们向对方伸出了手，在时间的见证下——将手紧紧交握。


End file.
